


Save Me From Melancholy

by Panchamama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fonding over a dog, Ivan is a little conservative shit, No nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchamama/pseuds/Panchamama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Natasha Arlovskaya, it’s going to be a pleasure to see you again.” I wrote down her address in my phone and left the shelter, determined to get Gilly back.<br/>______________<br/>In which Gilbert works at an animal shelter and Natasha (Or Natalya, whatever you prefer) adopts his favorite animal.</p><p>Rated M for language and things that will happen in future chapters.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Natasha Arlovskaya, it’s going to be a pleasure to see you again.” I wrote down her address in my phone and left the shelter, determined to get Gilly back.  
> ______________  
> In which Gilbert works at an animal shelter and Natasha (Or Natalya, whatever you prefer) adopts his favorite animal.
> 
> Rated M for language and things that will happen in future chapters.

 

 

**Nat;**

It was when I first moved into my own apartment when I realized how lonely my life really was.

For the first twenty-three years of my life, I lived with my brother Ivan, my sister Yekaterina and her boyfriend Matthew, so I never really had to worry about an empty space in my life in who to love or who would keep me company at three in morning when I was late on a paper due the next day. I always had Yeka to love, Ivan to talk to and Matthew to discuss with. My mom died when I was twelve due to a liver failure and I was forced by law to move in with either my brother or sister since they were legally adults by that time. I couldn’t decide who to live with so I moved back and forth between their houses for what felt ages.

It was a mess, really. Besides being always physically and emotionally tired from all the moving, I dropped my grades, grew apart from all my friends and eventually I stopped going to classes because I just didn't see the point in it. It wasn't even because of the loss of my mother, I was never really affected with it because we all saw it coming - She was always out at bars getting wasted and sleeping with guys and who knows what else, so it sort of made sense that she would get sick because of her excessive drinking.

Anyways, I had to repeat my freshman year because of my constant skipping school and my siblings decided it was time I had to pull myself together, so we would all move together into our old home, even though it meant remembering mom and all the painful things that came with it. But we held it together just fine; Yeka worked to sustain us while we focused on our studies and Ivan somehow managed to be the perfect student and keep the house clean. As for me, I barely managed to finish high school with decent grades for a decent college.

I took a year off between high school and college in what people called a lazy year, but it wasn't lazy for me. I was almost twenty and I had to discover myself if I wanted to be anything in life, so I took off to Spain and spent a couple months there. I came back for Yeka's birthday as a surprise gift and told her that I was going to start college next year, majoring in psychology. We opened a bottle of champagne that night and my sister cried for what felt a whole week because "She just was so happy for me".

It wasn’t long until Matthew started tagging along our house, officially dating my sister and eventually - after countless nights of tequila, lemons, and salt - proposing to her. By then, we were a happy dysfunctional family that had pizza every Sunday and watched Scrubs until our neighbors had to knock the front door because we were laughing so hard.

But then it happened.

It was a normal friday night and I was coming back home from college at late night after a neurophysiology test and I was tired as heck. Driving to college everyday was a pain not only because of all the money I wasted on gas (I couldn’t say no to my sister after she begged me on her knees to stay with her until I was able to take care of myself) but also because it took me half an hour to either go or come back. I had just parked my motorcycle outside our house and took off the helmet, deciding if I should leave the bike outside or put it inside the garage, when I heard my sister scream like a madwoman from inside the house. I threw the helmet away without even thinking and managed to climb off the bike as fast as I could without knocking it down and ran to the front door as fast as I could. I banged the door with my fist as hard as I could.

“Yekaterina!” I yelled on top of my lungs, not really caring if the neighbors were hearing. Like, damn it, my sister was yelling, someone could’ve had broken into the house and assaulted her. A shiver ran through my spine while I was banging and no one was opening. “Fuck.” I said to myself as I furiously searched for my keys in my school backpack. I remember yelling at myself for being so messy and not having the keys with a keychain. In the end, it took me around two long minutes between running from the bike to finding the keys. My hands were shaking as I tried to unlock the door and finally opening it.

And I wish I didn’t.

The scene in front of me was surreal.

To my right, Yekaterina was kneeling down on the floor of the living room, the TV was still on showing some random episode of the X-Files and some chips and soda were spilled over the carpet. If you ignored the rest of the view, you would think she was cleaning the mess. But then I noticed her face was soaked, her eyes red as a tomato and she was making there noises, like a strangled animal. She’s crying, I realized. Then I dared to move my sight to my left. Our kitchen that was next to the living room so we didn’t have to go far for snacks between movies. Normally you would see tons of dirty dishes and piles of junk food. This time, however, there were just a couple dishes, broken on the floor, and Ivan was grabbing Matthew by the collar while holding his left fist up in the air, ready to punch him. The Canadian, whose glasses were nowhere to be seen (probably knocked off by another earlier punch), had a cut on his upper lip, his nose was running red with blood and had a large bruise forming on his right eye. However, he wasn’t trying to escape and didn’t show any signs of trying to brawl with Ivan.

I just stood there, frozen in place in a full state of shock, as Ivan punched Matthew in the face one more time while Yeka let out a heartrending scream. Matthew spat blood and coughed, whimpering like an animal. When Ivan raised his fist again, I started walking forward the two men.

“STOOOOOOOOOP!” I screamed to the top of my lungs as I approached them and both men turned their faces to see me, just now realizing that I was there. I tried to step between both males but I couldn't, so I started hitting Ivan until he let go of Matthew and grabbed both my hands. Matthew collapsed on the floor and my sister crawled her way towards him, whispering who knows what and sobbing while she tried to clean her fiancee's face. I took advantage of Ivan's grasp on my hands to push him away, taking him off guard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I asked him, not letting Ivan pass to keep beating Matthew up. "IVAN." I yelled again, as I didn't get a response.

His face was red and the fury in his eyes was something you couldn't ignore. He tried to push me out of his way but I grabbed him by the arm and twisted it into an improvised arm lock. That was probably the only time in my life I was grateful of my sister's addiction to the WWE. "Let me go." He hissed, making an attempt to move than only made the lock worse. He groaned and stopped moving. "Natasha..." He said now, in a threating tone of voice that made me shiver. I didn't back away, though, and I felt the anger take over me.

"No." I said, furious and tightened my lock, making my brother groan again. "Now. Explain to me. What. The fuck. Where you doing." I inquired, moving my sight from my brother's back to my sister, who was still crying over an apparently unconscious Matthew. A long silence came after it, as if my siblings were debating if they should to tell me or not.

It was finally my sister the one who broke the silence. "I'm pregnant." She whispered, barely audible before she continued sobbing and cleaning her lover's face. Ivan attempted to move after her declaration, but I held him firm. I was shocked, though. I mean, I knew it would happen sooner or later, and that she would tell me with tears in her eyes. However, I always imagined as happy tears, not oh-my-God-my-future-husband-may-die tears and I though Ivan would be ecstatic, not in a rage capable of murder.

In the end, Yekaterina called the police and they took Ivan away. Matthew went to the hospital and got several stitches in his face while my sister was still crying and apologizing to him for everything. She even told him she would understand if he dumped her, but that never happened. I later found out that Ivan's rage was based in the knowledge that Yeka was born before our mother got married, which led her father to leave her on her own. I could understand that, to a point. Ivan was only doing it to Yeka, because he thought Matthew would be just like all our fathers. It was stupid though. I'd never seen anyone love the way he loved my sister.

I moved out of the house a week after the incident, using the money Yeka saved for my bride's dress ("What? I know you don't care about it, that's why I saved for it" was her excuse for keeping an stupidly big amount of money in a closed bank account) to buy an small apartment in the middle of the city. And I'm not exaggerating when I say it was tiny. It was a place with one room and one bathroom. It just came with the bathroom implements, an oven, a fridge and a mirror. And it didn't even had a mattress, so it was a really hard start. After a couple weeks it was a liveable place and I even invited my sister over for sunday pizza nights.

But it wasn't the same.

Even though I saw my sister a couple times a week and visited my brother (who also moved out and went to live with a friend of his), and I couldn't stop feeling like something was missing in my life. That's when Matthew started showing up with Yeka on Sunday nights and I mentioned how weird it was to be living on my own. "You need a dog." He said, taking a bite of his slice. "Or a cat, or any sort of pet, really." I choked on my coffe and coughed a little before staring at him, one eyebrow raised. He shrugged and continued eating. "You're lonely, I guess, so you need company." He said, covering his mouth with one hand while he spoke, on a way to make politer the fact that we was talking with his mouth full. Yekaterina giggled but didn't say anything.

"So a.... pet." I said, as if the idea disgusted me. I didn't know if I was capable of taking care of an animal. Hell, I barely remembered to water the cactus I had once a week and they expected me to take care of a living being? "That's your solution to loneliness?" I grunted.

"Why not?" Replied my sister, to which Matthew only nodded. She smiled reassuringly and moved her hand across the table, to take mine that was holding my cup of coffee. I winced as she continued talking. "Sestra, you can't let us be your only social contact--"

"A pet." I repeated, cutting her off and moving my hand away from hers and towards my cup. "How is an animal supposed to make me more social?" I inquired, standing up and taking my cup to the sink. I didn't want to face my sister and give her the pleasure of knowing that I was actually considering it.

"Well for starters you have to take it out for walks." Matthew stated and I grunted. He was right. "And who knows, maybe it will make friends and you have to take it over to someone's place --"

"And then you'll be friends with your pet's friend's owner--"

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'll get a pet." I said, stopping their stupid blabber as I turned around and gave them the most realistic fake smile I could manage. They seemed pleased. "But you guys buy the food and that's the end of it."

Matthew was about to start arguing with me but Yeka cut him off. "Deal."

 

* * *

 

**Gil;**

 

When I first got there around three years ago with Gilly, looking for a place that would take care of him even though he was missing a leg and was more bones than flesh, I didn’t think I was going to end up working there. You see, I couldn’t take him home because of my brother, so I took him to a pound where friend of mine worked. The owner of the place, a blonde with impossible thick eyebrows, was incredibly unamused with my request to take another animal in. Apparently they were full, and after a couple minutes of me trying to politely persuade him (I may or might not had insulted his mother in the argument…), he accepted to let Gilly stay. I remember asking him what the schedule was for visits and how he laughed in my face. Apparently pounds weren’t some kind of animal hotel were you dropped off stray animals and then after a while took them back. Or took care of them every once in a while. Or just visiting.

But I didn’t care, honestly.

I started going there regularly the first six months, just to check on Gilly. My friend kept telling me that he was doing fine and he got along just fine with other dogs but, you know, I had to see it for myself. I was surprised by his amazing recovery; even with the limp, the dog gained weight like crazy (I swear he was a ball of fat now, you could barely see his legs) and even his mood changed. He stopped being grumpy and antisocial with other animals and even accepted people petting him and just loving him in general. In fact, he seemed eager to see me every week, so I started going more regularly: instead of every week I went there every couple days, more or less. Eventually, I ended showing up every day after work and if I dared to skip a day, Arthur, the thick-eyebrows-guy, would give me a call to ask me what time I was going to get there, which led me to realize that I was basically working there for free.

I quit my job (it was shitty anyways so it didn’t really bother me) and started working with Arthur and my friend, Antonio, an Hispanic dude I met in college and became one of my best drinking buddies and, after a short time, one of my best friends, period. It wasn’t that bad. I mean, the change of salary hit me hard (I had to get used to eat beans and carrots for a month until I realized I had to change some things of my daily life if I wanted to eat meat some days a week, because Ludwig was a bastard that refused to give me a single cent), but I was working doing something I didn’t realize until then that I loved. I was happy for what felt forever. I had friends, I was doing just fine living with my brother, I even dated a couple girls for a while and, more importantly, I had Gilly.

When I saw a peculiar blonde-ash-haired woman enter the pound the day I was covering for Arthur (he had a date, damn it, Who would date someone with those eyebrows? Not me for sure.) I only though my life was getting better. A pretty girl who wanted to adopt a pet instead of buying it definitely added points in my list. Since I didn’t want to scare her off, I pretended to be extremely busy filling forms and writing and basically everything Arthur did and I didn’t.

“Excuse me.” I looked at her and stood up, while I gave her a wide smile and asked her what could I help her with. I’ve never thought my happiness and attraction to the woman would end in less than thirty minutes.

My eyes stung as I tried to act like a mature adult, but honestly, anyone’s would break down if their pet would be taken away. And, okay, technically Gilly wasn’t mine, but that didn’t mean that our three years of friendship didn’t happen, and it also didn’t hurt less to see how he jumped over her when she kneeled to pet him and see him closer. It was surprising the amount of not-smiling she did, like she lost the ability to move her face or something.

“Is this one available for adoption?” She stared at me, impressively ignoring the small dog licking her left cheek. I didn’t trust myself enough to talk, so I just nodded and cleared my throat.

I remember asking myself why would she want Gilly of all the dogs she saw. He’s a mix between a bulldog, a pug and something else that gave him puffy hair. Honestly, Gilly was horrible. His face was full bulldog, with pug eyes, and his body was small with extremely short legs, while his fur was long and, well, full of frizz, if you can say a dog has frizz. But all the cuteness he didn’t have physically, he had it in his personality: He was the most loving and loyal dog I had seen in ages, always managing to make you smile with his weird bark (I swear it sounded like a craw calling for help, but it didn’t make it less cute.) and his stupid tail that was longer than his whole body moving all around. She looked back to the dog and nodded too. So when she said “Good. I want him.” I just turned off a switch in my head and all went fast forward for me, so I don’t remember much.

“Uh- Sure. I just need you to sign a couple papers and that would be all.” I said in the most polite tone of voice I could manage, even though my mind was yelling her horrible things for taking my dog away. I led the way towards the front desk to find the adoption papers for the animal. She followed me with Gilly, who was strangely happy to have a leash on and it just made me so. Mad. “I just need you to fill this form…” I handed her a paper that had lots of blank spaces of who-knows-what and pointed at the very end of it. “... and sign here…” I pointed to the very end of it. “...And here.” I held a sigh as I handed her yet another paper, except this one just had a bunch of declarations saying that she was responsible for whatever happened after she adopted Gilly and adoption policies blah blah. She took them both and took a pen out of her purse. I fidgeted uncomfortable for a couple minutes as she filled both papers and then handed them back.

For the first time since she entered the shelter, she smiled. It made me feel uneasy, like she was only doing it for appearance and didn’t really meant it, but I managed to return a small smile that looked more like a grimace. “Thank you, Gilbert.” Said the girl to me, as I took the forms and randomly threw them over the counter, mixing them with a bunch of other signed papers from the last month. I was a little startled at first to hear my name, but then I remembered the piece of paper attached to my shirt. I nodded and looked away, impatient for the pale girl to leave. “You don’t have to worry about this little boy.” She tried to reassure me, but it didn’t work a bit. I kept thinking about that strange smile and honestly, I didn’t trust her at all. But a job is a job, and since she filled both forms, I had to believe that she was going to be good a good owner.

When she noticed I wasn’t going to reply, she dropped the smile and just shrugged. “Well. Thanks again.” And with that, she was gone. And Gilly too. I knew it was irrational to cry over a dog that, again, wasn’t mine. But hell. I loved that animal and now he was gone, just like everything else I ever had my hands on. A single tear ran through my face and I furiously whipped it off. “Fuck.” I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

I felt a rush of sadness run through me, so I decided I would call it off a day and just go home. I yelled to the back of the pound so Antonio, who loved to be in the cats section, would hear me and know that I was leaving and that he had to take over the place all by himself. Running the pound alone was a hard task, but at that moment now I couldn’t even feel sorry for him.

A couple of weeks passed before Arthur gave me the talk. I was sitting in the front desk, doing the crossword that came in the newspaper when he randomly walked to me and grabbed it, before throwing it to the ground. I started to yell at him to know what he was doing but he starting talking fast and loud.“You stupid wank.”. He took my pen away, and I let out a “HEY.” Before he continued, as if I didn’t talk. “You weep and sob and moan and cry, yet you didn’t do a single shit to keep the bloody dog to yourself.” He took me so out of guard by that declaration that he took advantage of it and threw the pen at me, hitting my face. I managed to whisper a curse before he continued. “Never filled a bloody form, or even asked me or Antonio if you could just take off with the bloody animal. Bloody hell, you didn’t even try to keep the dog when that bitch took it and just took off wi--”

I stood up and pointed him right in the face, now my turn to cut him off. “You assfuck bastard, you know I couldn’t take him because Luddy has his fucking allergies.” My brother Ludwig was also very fond of Gilly, however he had really bad allergies when it came to dog’s fur. And cat’s. And hamster’s. And any sort of fur, really. “And past is past, Ja? I can’t do anything about it now, she fucking left and he’s fucking gone and I don’t have a shitty clue to know where to look.” I sat back down and picked up my pen from the floor while he let out a long and long laugh. I stared at him for what felt good five minutes, without even caring about my excessive swearing before. “The fuck you laughing about?” I said when he seemed to recover, to which he replied with a hand gesture that meant something between the lines of “It doesn’t matter” and “Nothing really” as he took a deep breath to calm what was left of his laughter. “Gilbert, I thought you were dumb, but now I realize you’re bloody stupid, Do you know what people fill in their forms when they adopt?”

It took me almost an hour to find the papers I threw in the desk two weeks ago, but when I did, I felt hope run through me.

“Natasha Arlovskaya, it’s going to be a pleasure to see you again.” I wrote down her address in my phone and left the shelter, determined to get Gilly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started because I saw the prompt on tumblr and thought "Yeah sure why not". Not a wise idea if you ask me. I had fun writting this and I'm going to enjoy continuing it kolkolkol~ {Gets hit by a truck}
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it. I'm looking foward to Gil's and Nat's encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nat;**

Once we left the pound with my newly made friend (I swear, I refused to call him Gilly, what kind of stupid name was that?), I walked straight to the park to let him do his... business. I was okay with having an animal in my place, hell, I was okay with the dog sleeping in my bed and all if he was into that, I wasn’t THAT mean, but come on. I wasn’t going to tolerate him peeing all over my floor, or worse. The thought made me wince as I unhooked the leash from his collar to let him roam free. Hopefully he wouldn’t run away, but if he did it would be the perfect excuse to give Yeka about not getting a pet yet.

Who was I kidding; I wasn’t going to let the animal out of my sight.

So when I noticed that my furry friend hadn’t moved an inch from my side, I started to smile. Perhaps he wasn’t that bad after all. I kneeled and petted his head, to which he responded falling and turning over so I could scratch his belly.

“You dumb sausage with legs.” I muttered as I scratched him, to which he only answered with his panting breath. I hooked his leash again and stood up, walking over to the nearest tree. “Come on. Do your thing, buddy.”

The dipshit just looked up to me and stared, like I was some kind of God. And perhaps to him, I was. I mean I was going to take care of him, feed him, and wash him or whatever. A mother, perhaps?

I let out a disgusted sound and pulled his leash so he would hurry. “Come on, little man, I don’t have all day.”

Eventually we headed home about half an hour later, and the stupid dog seemed pretty pleased with himself. I took mental note of how picky he was and decided I was going to buy him a cat’s litter box and train him into going to the bathroom there.

I ended up calling Gilly by his stupid name since he didn’t seem to answer to another thing. He was an angel, though. All he did was sleep, eat and shit all day, which was fine with me since he liked the idea of using the litter box and only peed the front door once. He adopted the kitchen area as his home and took all his toys there, besides stealing one of my favorite pillows to sleep on it. I tried to teach him into sleeping on my bed, but I guess he was a floor lover. I didn’t mind though.

Yeka was ecstatic when she met him, complementing his tail (How in earth was it possible that it longer than his whole body?) and calling him baby about thirty four times a minute. Matthew wasn’t far behind, giving him treats every time he thought I wasn’t looking. I adopted a full diet policy on my dog since he was definitely fatter than he should, I mean, you should be able to SEE a dog’s legs, right? But Gilly didn’t care. He was happy eating his dog food and stealing every single thing he could from the counter when I left a chair close to it. Sometimes I did on purpose and I pretended I didn’t notice.

It took me a couple weeks to fully fall into the Gilly enchant. The little guy had me in his paws and I wasn’t even surprised I was okay with it.

I started loving Gilly like a child. And perhaps he started loving me as well.

So when I got home one day from college and saw a guy knocking furiously on my door, screaming Gilly’s name, I got really confused.

But I got angry too.

I walked closer, taking full notice on the incredibly blonde hair (Or was it white?) hair the man at my door had. I cleared my throat. “That’s my house, Can I help you?” I said in an incredibly annoyed voice, hoping he’d just leave me alone if he saw I-can-fuck-you-up stare.

I wasn’t prepared for what was next.

I was SO not prepared for what was next.

 

* * *

 

**Gil;**

It took me around an hour to arrive to Natalya (Or was it Natasha? Ugh. Who cares.)’s place. She lived in the downtown area in a building too sketchy to be true. There was even hookers, or at least I assumed they were hookers by the way they were dressed and the way they whistled at some cars when they drove by. It made me frown all the way upstairs. I couldn’t accept that Gilly was living in this rat hole. So when I finally got to the sixth floor panting a little, I walked with all my might to knock, punch and kick the door 6F, hoping she would open soon.

I stood there, knocking for fifteen minutes and no one answered, but I could her a dog barking inside. Was she even home? Did she leave Gilly on his own? The thought made my blood boil, and I started pounding the door even harder. It wasn’t long when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, turning as I heard a soft yet angry ‘That’s my house, Can I help you’.

When I fully turned around to start yelling at the blonde, I froze. She looked annoyed as hell, but as realization hit her she was shocked to see me. Her eyes opened wide and even her mouth opened in a little ‘o’. She looked shorter than I remembered, maybe not taller than 5”4. The scene was somewhat funny, adorable, even.

Wait, what?

“You’re that guy from the pond.” She said, changing her surprised stare in mere seconds back to her annoyed-bored face, as she crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly.

I smirked and crossed my arms too. “Lovely to see you remember me. But this guy from the pond has a name, you know.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care. What do you want?” she said, moving towards me and trying to push me off the way. I didn’t flinch nor move a bit. “Can you please move? I want to get into _my_ house.”

“No.” I replied and leaned on the door. Once again, she looked taken aback just for a second, before putting her mask again. “You have something of mine, and I want it back.”

“What?” She said in confusion as she tried to push me off the way again, and this time I moved just enough so she could grab the door handle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She answered as she swung her backpack, hitting me in the process, and started looking for her keys. “I don’t even know who you are.” She pointed out.

I puffed my chest in return and chuckled. “Damn right you don’t know.” I said and I leaned in close to her, so my face was inches away from her ear” But I do know you, and you’re going to give me Gilly back if you know what’s good for you.” I whispered as I put my scariest face to frighten her into giving up, when she turned her face to look at me. She was a little girl, so there was no way she was going to say no.

Boy I was wrong.

Her left eye twitched. “Did you just threaten me?” She whispered, dropping her bag.

I looked down to her and squinted. “What if I did?”

Next thing I remember, I was laying on her couch with an ice pack on my nose and Gilly licking my hand. I groaned loudly as I heard her making noise in the kitchen. She knew how to throw a punch, I was going to give her that. I’ve been hit by many women in my life, but it was always a slap on the cheek, maybe a kick in the crotch, but never a freaking punch in the nose. It hurt like hell.

I heard her footsteps coming towards me, so I turned my face sideways to look at her. “Give me one good reason to not call the police.” She said, putting both hands in her waist.

I laughed but it made me groan in pain again. I made a mental note to hold back my humor. “Well, for starters, _you_ punched _me.”_ I said, slowly sitting up so I wasn’t totally staring up at her. “I’m pretty sure that’s called assault.” I pointed out.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “You threated me. So I punched you. I’m pretty sure that’s called self-defense.”

I widened my eyes and put my free hand against my chest, just over my heart “I never did that, you must had mistaken me with someone else.” I said with false innocence. I could try to turn the tables just enough to get on her good side and leave this demon realm. Jesus. What a weird woman.

She shook her head and crossed her arms. “What do you want, Gilbert?”

I stared her for a moment before asking. “You remember my name?” She didn’t seem to remember or even care outside her door. Maybe it was all show?

She stopped for a moment and looked away. Was she blushing? “I may or may not have gone through your wallet while you were out.” She muttered and I stood up, making her take a couple steps back in surprise.

“You did what?!” Gilly started barking then, jumping around us. I looked down to him and then back to the girl that now looked angry.

“What? I had to know who the fuck was unconscious on my couch!” She yelled, moving closer to me, daring me with her stare to say something to contradict her.

I snorted and raised both arms in exasperation. “It’s not like _I_ decided to knock myself out, you slag.” I said, using Arthur’s favorite insult. Her left eye started twitching again, which now I realized was a tic she got when she was mad and possibly about to punch me. Oh boy.

“What did you just call me?” She said under her breath, grabbing me by my shirt collar and squinting her eyes. I squinted back.

“S-l-a-g.” I spelled in a whisper and I swear she growled as she hit me in the crotch with her knee, making me loose balance. I moaned in pain and tried to grab onto something to not fall, which ended up in me grabbing her arm and pulling her to the floor with me. I fell on my back and she fell half on top of me which made me groan again.

She also groaned and rolled off me as soon as she realized I was grabbing my lower parts. “Oh my God” She complained. “Gilly, cut it, Jesus, GILLY.” I heard her say but I was too deep in pain to give a shit about what she was doing. I heard her moving away and then, after a few seconds, a door closing, followed by scratches. She had most likely  locked Gilly in the bathroom. I stayed sprawled on the floor, breathing deeply and thinking how come here was by far the worst decision I ever made.

“Out, Gilbert. Or you’ll wish I called the cops.” She hissed, grabbing me by one arm to pull me up. I refused to get up, so I pulled back with all the strength I could gather, making her stumble. She groaned in frustration. “Are you for real?”

“Yes.” I whimpered, rolling to my side, still trying to get over the pounding pain in my private areas. Even the pain in my nose was nothing compared to now. I took a deep breath. “My future wife is going to hate you forever.”

She snorted and felt her foot poking me in the ribs. “Doubt it. Now get out before I call my brother to kick you out.” I held back a laughter and looked at her, expecting to see her even angrier than before.

But she wasn’t.

She had a smile plastered across her face. A real one, I could tell. Not the fake one she flashed me at the pound that gave me nightmares for days. She was enjoying this. But what was ‘this’? Making me suffer? Laughing at my pain? Fighting over stupid stuff like we were old friends? She was a weird woman. A funny, hot looking weird woman.

“Let’s make a deal.” I said, as I sat up on the floor, both arms resting on my knees while I looked up to her. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. ‘Go on’ I could hear her say. “You let me stay—“

“Absolutely not.” She said without hesitating. I threw up my hands in frustration.

“You haven’t even heard my whole proposition.”

“Fine”

“You let me stay for a while here, just enough to see how Gildog is doing and then I’ll leave.”

There was a long silence after that and I could tell by the faces she made that she was thinking about it. Suddenly, she started laughing and covered her mouth with her hand to try to stop it.

“Oh my God, you called him Gildog, that’s why he answers to Gilly.” She pointed out the obvious part and she seemed pretty amused with it. I started to stand up and whispered a ‘yep’, before brushing my pants and putting both hands inside my pockets. I stared at her, expectantly until she realized she hadn’t answered. “Alright. You can stay. But.” She said and walked close to me, her index finger raised in the air, like she was my mother. “If you so much think about leaving that door with MY dog, I’ll murder you.”

I started grinning like an idiot and grabbed the hand she was raising with both of mine, to which she looked shocked. I started shaking it hard, before running off to find the bathroom to unlock my baby.

“You got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little shorter that I wanted to, but I had the biggest writer block and yeahhhh sorry.


End file.
